


Unadulterated Loathing

by Semoka



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, M/M, at least a lil, chat fic, this is mostly just a short lil relationship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton and Jefferson's adventure into a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unadulterated Loathing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short and sweet I wrote while continuing to ignore my Hercules fic :^)))

**Chat Name: Unadulterated Loathing**

 

**JustAGuy** _ has added  _ **Pufferson** _ into the chat _

 

**JustAGuy:** You don’t have to be such an asshole all the time. 

 

**JustAGuy** : Or maybe you do.

 

**JustAGuy:** Maybe you can’t survive without being a dick every ten seconds.    
  
****

**JustAGuy:** It must be like air for you. 

 

**Pufferson** : I walked away to avoid this conversation and yet you still persist. Ever consider taking a break? Or is even that too difficult for your brain? 

 

**JustAGuy:** Not until you admit that my budget plan for debate club is good. Great. Not perfect but just there. 

 

**Pufferson:**  Why do you insist on bothering me? Go bother your friends about your stupid debt plan.    
  
****

**JustAGuy:** At least I have friends, Jefferson. You just have Madison and even he only tolerates you out of pity.

 

**Pufferson:** Fuck off, Hamilton. 

 

**JustAGuy:** The only reason you won’t agree to my plan is because you’re jealous that people like me more than you! You don’t wanna give them another reason to like me better, especially considering you’re publicly opposing a plan that can save the club from missing important events like last year! 

 

**Pufferson:** Fine. You’re right. Your plan is great and I’m a pathetic lonely shit. Can you leave me alone now?   
  
****

**JustAGuy:** I never said you were pathetic.    
  
****

**Pufferson:** You implied it. Now go away like you said you would. 

 

**JustAGuy:** I don’t think you’re pathetic, Jefferson. 

 

**Pufferson:** Good for you. 

 

**JustAGuy:** Now you’re the one implying things. 

 

**Pufferson:** What exactly am I implying?    


  
**JustAGuy:** That you aren’t as self-confident as you put on.

 

**Pufferson:** Why do you even care? Just leave me the fuck alone. 

 

**JustAGuy** : I don’t care. 

 

**Pufferson:** Then this conversation is over. 

 

**\-----**

 

**Pufferson:** WHAT THE FUCK HAMILTON

 

**JustAGuy:** YOU DIDN’T SOUND OKAY I WAS WORRIED SUE ME

 

**Pufferson:** SO YOU CALLED MY FUCKING EX TO COME CHECK ON ME?

 

**JustAGuy:** ...ex? 

 

**Pufferson:** YES MY EX YOU ABSOLUTE ASSHOLE.

 

**JustAGuy:** I didn’t even know you guys dated

 

**Pufferson:** Thanks to you, I now get to slowly die until I can get Burr to leave.    
  
****

**JustAGuy:** For what it’s worth, I was just trying to help.    
  
****

**Pufferson:** Well stop trying to help then. 

 

\---

 

**JustAGuy:** Jefferson, please talk to me. 

 

**Pufferson:** Why should I?    


  
**JustAGuy:** I’m sorry. 

 

**Pufferson:** You have nothing to be sorry for. It was my mistake. You just happened to be the one who started it. I was planning on quitting Creative Writing soon anyway.

 

**JustAGuy:** I still feel bad. Let me take you out for coffee or something.

 

**Pufferson:** I’ve never seen you this sincere. Maybe you need flu medicine or something. 

 

**JustAGuy:** I have 20 on a starbucks card.

 

**Pufferson:** Be here in 15, asshole. 

 

**JustAGuy:** Aye aye, dickbag. 

 

\---

**JustAGuy:** Coffee?    
  


**Pufferson:** Wasn’t that just a one time thing?    
  
****

**JustAGuy:** If you want it to be. 

 

**Pufferson:** I’m paying this time. I’ll be there in ten. 

\---

 

**Pufferson:** Considering we’ve been on five of them now, can we start calling these dates? 

 

**JustAGuy:** These are dates?   
  
****

**Pufferson:** If you want them to be. 

 

**JustAGuy:** Yeah. I guess they’re dates. 

 

**Pufferson:** Let’s have a proper one then. Dinner at Chat Noir at 8? 

 

**JustAGuy:** That sounds great as long as you don’t wear that stupid crosshatch tie.   
  
****

**Pufferson:** You mean this one? {image file attached} 

 

**JustAGuy:** I hate you. 

 

**Pufferson:** I know. Wear something nice. See you later. 

\---

**JustAGuy:** You look really beautiful when you’re sleeping.

 

**Pufferson:** And you look adorable with your head on my chest. Now hurry back with the breakfast.

 

**JustAGuy:** It’s funny to think that just a month ago I accidentally sent your ex to your house cause I was worried. 

 

**Pufferson:** Yes yes, fun times, fun times. Now hurry up, I’m hungry. 

 

**JustAGuy:** Yeah yeah, I love you, be back soon. 

 

**Pufferson:** Did you just..?    
  
****

**JustAGuy:** BREAKFAST IS HERE GOTTA GO BYE

 

**Pufferson:** Dumbass. 

 

**Pufferson:** I love you too. <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments fuel my work ethic(and occasionally remind me to write). I wanna add more to this AU but I don't really have much more situations for these too. If you wanna throw some at me hit me up @semoka on tumblr. Until then, toodles!


End file.
